


Surprise me

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Fest [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Tails, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Lance is so sure his boyfriend is an alien.Turns out...he's right.





	Surprise me

**Author's Note:**

> ...waves sheepishly...  
Hi.  
So, I'm just going to say here, for those who are reading, I am sorry it took two weeks to return to writing. I had hit, what I like to call, a wall of depression, that basically crumbled over me and buried me in deep.
> 
> But like Dean from Supernatural, I clawed my way out and I am here now. Still very depressed, but with new medication and eager to write.
> 
> ...I owe you like what... three weeks worth, however. I will be doing Nanowrimo this year, so I won't prolong October (though we damn well should). 
> 
> How about I write over my most hated holiday of all time.  
Christmas.
> 
> Yup. Christmas. 12 (lets try to make it 24, cos I owe you all one, my lovely readers) days of Christmas specials.  
Expect that and more.
> 
> And if I don't completely hate my nanowrimo, I'll post that up here as well?
> 
> Okay, on with the fic!

Lance was convinced his boyfriend was an alien.

His first thoughts came to light when they were sitting in his dorm room, watching a movie with the others, like they did all the time. But this time was special, it was almost Halloween, and Lance had wanted Keith to watch all the gaudy horror movies out there. It was tradition after all.

Lance was resting his head on Keith’s lap, not really paying attention to the screen – he had seen the movie too many times, this was more for his poor emo boyfriend to get into the Halloween spirit – so his thoughts weren’t really all there. Instead, he was focusing on Keith, on his god damn gorgeous body, the way his face was angled, eyes fixated on the screen, fingers absentmindedly running through Lance’s hair – Lance swore, if he were a cat, he’d be purring in Keith’s lap.

Admiring his pretty face, Lance noticed something off when he blinked. He kept his eyes opened for a very long time, and when he did finally blink; his lids would close and open twice. And Lance swore the first time they closed and opened, his eyes would turn a more purposeful purple, the sclera turning a little yellow in the light, before his lids closed again and he was back to…well, to normal he guessed.

At first Lance brushed it off as a figment of his imagination. Because really, yellow and purple eyes? Maybe Halloween was getting to his head. He blamed it on all the conspiracy theories Keith would tell him – half listening, because looking at the way Keith’s face brightened, and his eyes lit up when he got so passionate about his theories, glad that someone was actually _listening _to him, was worth it – he thought it was some weird hallucination or something.

But as he kept watching Keith’s face – not like _that _was a hardship – he soon came to realise, those yellowing purple eyes were…well, they were actually happening, again, and again, and again.

He had wanted to ask him, wanted to know what was up. But with the others there, and the whole Halloween thing, he knew it would only cause uproar. And Lance wasn’t for that. This was something he wanted to speak to Keith about privately. Keith was a _private _person after all. It always took some cajoling – and seducing. Though again, Lance did not mind that at all. It brought up _so many delightful kinks _Keith had hidden away_…_Lance was veering off topic _– _to get anything out of him. And he was practically a closed book when it came to speaking about something private to him and his friends.

The thought would spring up again when his friends had all left. But before Lance could even blink, they’d be sleeping in bed together, after a long night of seduction, and Lance being so lost in the throes of passion that he’d forget about his questions until the next morning, when Keith was snoring softly in his ear. Ay dios, he always sounded like a cute purring cat when he snored, like a little snuffling rumbling sound that made Lance relax in his arms, the ones that were always vice tight like a cinch around his waist.

Yeah, Keith was possessive…and Lance liked to be adored and pampered. They worked well together.

When he stirred, Keith’s arms automatically tightened around him, as if he didn’t want Lance to go away – it always felt so sweet and made Lance’s heart swell with emotions – before he’d loosen his hold and wake up. Keith was always a little lost when getting up; a little slow to be fully aware of his surroundings. Though, that moment was fleeting, because within moments he’d be up and ready for the day ahead.

Lance thought, this time, just in the remnants of wake and sleep, when he wasn’t completely up and ready to start the day, this was when he would interrogate him about the eyes.

But then Keith kissed him, and like always, all thoughts were lost. Though Lance had noticed, Keith always tasted sweet, like…he wasn’t sure what it was. He didn’t taste like sugar, or like syrup, it was something almost like ripened strawberries. He’d grin, and Lance would swear he’d see sharpened incisors – _fangs_…though he blamed Halloween on that again – on either side of his mouth. But when he’d go to the bathroom to brush his teeth, the teeth – and the eyes – would be gone.

Lance really had no idea what to think about this. Sure in the beginning he had thought it was just him, maybe it was the decorations, the stores filled with scary and creepy cute things. Or the fact that every TV show they watched was Halloween-y in some way.

But there was no denying it. Keith was…well, he was alien.

And it all came to light when they were at a bar the night before Halloween, and a very drunk man had started hitting on him. Lance was a one person kind of guy, and he loved Keith with all of his heart – supposed alien and all. There was no one else for him. But he did like to see just how frustrated Keith got when someone hit on him.

He didn’t understand just how far he had teased his boyfriend, until Keith’s fist connected with the man’s head, throwing him back so far. The bar had erupted with chaos soon after and Lance was left to gawk at his gorgeous boyfriend throwing punches at random drunk strangers. He was mesmerised with how Keith moved, so fluid, like he was dancing, like he knew exactly where the next punch was coming, blocking each attack with such finesse.

It wasn’t until someone hit Keith with a bottle at the back of his head that Lance dragged them both out of there, where they had hurried home in the falling rain.

Keith hadn’t said a word, throwing off his soaked jacket and making his way to the bathroom. Lance followed, watching as Keith started pulling out glass fragments from the back of his head. His hair was littered with glass pieces and shards. Lance had asked to help, but Keith just growled, telling him he would do it himself.

It was good, Lance was never really good with…well _blood _in general. Especially when it was coming out of someone he cared for deeply. And the glass shards had been flooded and stained with blood, and Lance really wondered just how Keith was still up and about. All that blood and glass should have surely killed him.

Shaking his head, Keith had instead told Lance he was going to take a shower, and left Lance standing at the other end of the bathroom door, just as stunned as he had been before.

It was after that, when Lance had chosen to make dinner, pasta simmering half cooked on the stove, his thoughts running a mile a minute. That it all made sense to him. Keith had come out, fresh from the shower, hair still somewhat damp. Lance had grabbed his face, running his fingers through Keith’s hair, expecting to hear his lover wince. But nothing. Keith just stared at him, allowing him to move his fingers over the mass of black.

There wasn’t even a scar!

“Look, Lance.” Keith began tentatively, “I love you, so I think it’s time I told you the truth,”

Lance didn’t move, didn’t respond, staring blankly at the man before him. Keith turned off the stove and motioned for Lance to follow him into the living room, settling them both on the couch. Lance’s head was screaming an alarm of danger, warning him that Keith was…he was not human. He couldn’t be human, not after that!

But his heart kept him there, kept him still. Keith pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. Lance fell under his spell, like he always did whenever Keith kissed him. Tracing his tongue along Keith’s pretty pout, deepening the kiss, fingers still buried in his hair.

Keith pushed him back so he was lying on the couch, and straddled over him, mouth moving from his own to trace along his jaw. Lance drew him in close, gasping at the scorching touch of those lips against his skin. He was always so hot. Keith pushed Lance’s shirt from his shoulders, sucking deep on his skin. Keith had never given him a hickey before, and Lance always wondered why. With how possessive Keith was with him, he’d expected to be littered with them.

This felt nice.

Keith continued, bruising his neck up good, his hands sliding down to Lance’s waist and resting on his hips for a moment, before creeping up under the shirt. Lance gasped at the hot heat of Keith’s skin touched his own, fingers teasing scorching circles as they slowly made their way up.

When Lance couldn’t take any more, he took the initiative and unbuckled Keith’s belt, moaning as Keith continued to torture him. Jeans shucked off, underwear thrown into the abyss of the living room, shirts thrown along with them, Keith stopped, sitting up, bringing Lance with him, hands curling into the small of his back as he held Lance as arms-length.

His bright purple eyes glistened. “Let me…_Lance! _Stop kissing me for a second and let me tell you,”

“I…I’m kissing you? You’re the one that makes me go all hot and bothered when we kiss,” Lance stuttered, but his interest was piqued. It was fair and few in between when Keith got like this, and it was _always _an enjoyable experience, whatever they came up with.

“Wh—Lance,” Keith actually looked incredulously confused. Did he really not understand? “I swear you make me forget everything when we kiss,”

Lance’s cheeks burned red. “Me…you…_you’re_ the one who does that. Look, forget about that for now, what did you want to tell me?”

“I…I’m not…” He was struggling with his words, which made him look all the more adorable. “I’m not exactly…well…I…human. I’m not…”

“Okay, Yoda,” Lance replied, he had guessed it was something like this, but he wanted to be sure. “Want to try running that by me again?”

“I’m not…human,” Keith stated, looking away.

To say Lance was shocked…well, no. He wasn’t really shocked per say. He had known this for a long time now. But hearing it and knowing it was true had turned his insides to jelly. He really didn’t know what to reply back.

“If I show you…” Keith said, breaking the silence. “Please…don’t freak out?”

Lance couldn’t promise anything. There had been so many things running through his head at the very thought of just what Keith looked like _for real! _Horror movies with badly misshapen monsters plagued his thoughts. But he was going to take this in his stride, because regardless of _what _Keith was. He was still Keith.

But he couldn’t _lie. _Keith deserved better than that. “I…I can’t promise anything, but I’m…I’m here.”

Keith nodded, thankful for the honesty. This was the moment that was going to be a make it or break it for them both. Lance knew this, so he let Keith do what he needed to do, sitting back on the sofa and watching.

He saw the way Keith’s eyes changed; the sclera turning a molten gold, and the eyes turning a beautiful purple, a black slit for pupils. Lance let out a gasp, but Keith kissed him, a light peck of his lips to quieten his response. His skin changed then, turning an almost mauvish purple, like he was bruised. It was a rather abrupt shade of lavender, something so different. His ears morphed over his head, poking out of his hair in large bat like cat ears.

Lance reached for them, slowly tweaking the tips like he would do to his own cat back when he was younger, it always made his cat turn over and purr. It did the opposite for Keith. Without warning, Keith stood up off the sofa and picked Lance up, twisting him until Lance had his legs wrapped around Keith’s hips, arms twisted around his neck and shoulders. Keith’s hands caressed his thighs, hot and wonderful, pushing him up against the cool wall.

Keith kissed him then, so soft and sweet, and Lance felt lightning thrum through his whole body, curling his toes. Lance trailed his hands up and down Keith’s strong purple back, moaning into his mouth, their kiss turning desperate.

Hooo…okay. They hadn’t tried _this _before. Which was a damn shame, because this was absolutely quiznaking amazing.

Trailing his hands lower, Lance found something at the base of Keith’s back that he hadn’t ever thought he’d felt before. There was some kind of _limb _there_, _for what he could think through his foggy kiss addled mind. He dragged his hands down the limb as far as he could go, feeling it move. It curled back, and Lance saw it from the corners of his eyes. A tail.

A tail? Holy crap, Keith had a tail!

Something inside Keith seemed to snap then. He growled, a deep, throaty rumble erupting from deep inside him and his grip tightened on Lance’s waist, pushing him further against the wall. Lance watched, fascinated as the tail stretched, slowly uncurling, as if it had been hidden away for far too long.

Lance turned his head away from Keith’s kiss, eager to see more. Keith didn’t mind, continuing his kisses down Lance’s neck, placing more and more hickies to his skin. Lance bit back a moan; honestly, it shouldn’t feel _this _good should it? And saw the tail again, it seemed to have a mind of its own with the way it was swaying this way and that, curling around Lance’s leg, long enough to spiral up. Lance still had his legs wrapped around Keith’s waist, arms tight around his neck, the tail helped anchor him in that position.

And it felt just like Keith’s other limbs, hot and firm, except it had a small tuft of purplish black hair at the end. Just as purple as the rest of him. Lance shivered at the heated sensation that was Keith’s inner body heat, the tail coiling up his leg. He felt oddly numb, limp in a good way. He felt Keith thrust up into him, and he gasped at the feeling.

Wh---when the hell? …the sensation was unlike any of the others times they had done this. Keith had always been adamant about lube, always been so strung up about making sure Lance was open and ready, teasing him with so much foreplay, making sure Lance came a few times before Keith even thought to enter him. It made sense, Keith’s cock with thick in girth, and yeah, Lance needed that slippery need. Though the sweet stretch always burned, regardless of how much Keith stretched him open.

Yet this…Keith hadn’t done anything other than kiss him, and Lance hadn’t even…Keith’s cock was slick as he entered Lance, and it was like..._fuck. It was perfect._

Keith stopped sucking on his skin, leaning their foreheads together, his otherworldly gaze looking into Lance’s own blues. His chest was vibrating as he purred, content, his lips brushed Lance’s own. He seemed to grow bigger inside Lance, which made Lance keen. He was so full, stretched and filled to the brim as Keith just went deeper and deeper inside him.

Hoooly _fuuuuuck!_

His orgasm hit him like a sledgehammer; out of nowhere and so strong, it bowed his back and made him cry out until his throat was hoarse from the screams. A furry something slithered around his cock then, covering the length and slowly coiling up and down is slick swift thrusts. Fuck, that tail…hooo-okay.

Keith drove in deeper – if it was even possible – and Lance could only gasp with the movement. His thrusts were slow, molasses-like and syrupy as he moved, as if he were trying to fill every single part of Lance with each thrust, leaving Lance so _empty _when he retreated. Fingers scrabbling and grasping at him, wanting him back _right now_, his nails digging into Keith’s back, scoring thick red lines down his purple skin. Keith’s hands were braced against the wall, firmly pressed Lance against it. Their bodies were glued together, sweat and slick heat covering them, spreading over their bodies.

Lance felt his throbbing heart beating. It was so loud he felt like it was thrumming through his entire body. His own heart beat was racing, hips bucking up into the coiled tail and back down onto that thick heat inside. Another orgasm rocked through him, stronger, and longer, than the last. Keith remained cool however; sweat dripping from his long hair, the purring vibrating through their bodies only making Lance shudder all the more.

Lance felt darkness cornering his eyes. It was all so much…_too good, too hot, too perfect, too much._

He shuddered violently as another orgasm crested, feeling heat fill his insides as Keith came with him, and he lost consciousness. The last thought of Keith’s strange eyes, and his pleasure filled humming.

Lance woke a few hours later in his bed, under his comforter, feeling well rested. His arms wrapped around Keith, head resting on his shoulder, feeling each breath as it came in and out. He sighed, content to stay in bed and fall back into that wonderful dream he had been having, when something warm and furry tipped wrapped around his waist, swaying a little.

That was when everything came crashing down. What had happened last night was real. His boyfriend really was an alien.

Lance wondered for a moment…lost in the remnants of the most powerful orgasms he had had. The look on Keith’s face when he had told him what he was, the way he looked when they had been together. He had looked a lot more relaxed than he usually did. He had really…was... _that _was the real Keith. The one he had hidden away from the whole world. The one secret he kept to himself.

The one he had trusted Lance to know, to have.

Lance was intrigued, he had so many questions. But with that intrigue, he realised that he really didn’t care. He loved Keith, and from the memories of last night, Keith being an alien was a massive perk. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Keith’s neck, feeling Keith’s body vibrate under him as he purred. He was almost about to drift back to sleep when he felt Keith move underneath him, hands spanning his bare shoulders, heat curling and coiling.

Lance shuddered, goose bumps erupting on his flesh. He lifted his head up, looking up to see those golden purple eyes looking down at him, filled with sleep. He reached up then, pressing a sweet shy kiss on his lips. He felt Keith’s arms tighten around him, before releasing.

“Morning babe,” he grinned, resting his head back in the crevice of Keith’s shoulders. He felt Keith tense up under him.

“L-Lance…” he started, but Lance beat him to the punch. He knew exactly what Keith was going to say, he didn’t want to hear _sorry _especially not after the fantastic _consensual _night they had shared. So he didn’t let Keith say anything.

“What do you want for breakfast?” he asked instead.

Keith relaxed a little, more awake now as he looked down to Lance. His hair a mess of black, skin a faint purple, eyes like molten gold and amethyst. Lance couldn’t help but touch him, running a hand down his purple tinged body, hearing his heart beat thudding in his ear.

“Surprise me,”


End file.
